Flash
by Brown Eyed Sage
Summary: So to answer your question, I have kissed someone. Well, as far as I knew anyway. I got into an accident a few years back and my memory was erased. "Kairi?" "My name's not Kairi!"
1. Prologue

**A/N: While I was playing Re:Chain of Memories, a thought occurred to me. Seeing as most of games focus on memory loss and identity crisises, I thought 'Hey, what if Kairi...' so I came up with idea. Just toying around with the idea until it eventually grew into this. Also my first KH multi-fic, so be nice. :D  
**

**

* * *

**Prologue

Nothing ordinary about me. I go about my business like I do everyday. Work, school, and then home. I'm not in any relationship and I'm fine with that. A lot of my friends find that disturbing about me but I just ignore them. They have tried to set me up every now and then, but my heart just wasn't into it. It's not like I didn't like the guys they set me up with, I just wasn't interested. My friends find that hard to believe.

"Kairi?"

I just wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. I mean, I'm still fairly young and a whole life ahead of me. To be tied down at the moment doesn't have to be something I should be doing now.

"Kairi?!"

I've had relationships before but nothing lasting. So to answer your question, I have kissed someone. Well, as far as I knew anyway. I got into an accident a couple years back and my memory was erased. Although, not everything. Y'know, like eating, sleeping, walking, that sort of thing. That could never disappear. But my life... I draw a complete blank whenever I tried to remember. But I'm not taking it as an omen, I look at it like I'm starting a whole new life. Maybe even a second chance. But I can't help but think what kind of person I was.

"Kairi! Wait!"

My name? Right, stupid me. My name is Elizabeth Swann and I-

"Kairi! Is it really you?!" I felt pressure grip my wrist and pulled me in to grab my attention. I looked at the man standing before me. "It is! It is you!" He pulled me into hug and I tried my best to push him away. I finally freed myself and stood a good three feet away from him. "Kairi?"

"My name's not Kairi!"

* * *

**I know everything seems confusing now, but it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Well, hope to hear your response (puts a smile on my face. Especially the flames.)**

**P.S. Days was awesome!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do have to admit, I do feel bad. Why? The man I met yesterday. I suppose I must've looked like his girlfriend or something because he looked a little sad after I told him I wasn't the girl he thought I was. But in a way, I shouldn't feel bad, right? I mean, I'm not that girl he wanted and it was just a simple misunderstanding. That's right, a misunderstanding. That's all. But seeing that light in his eyes disappear the second I yelled at him... that's where I started feeling bad.

But then again, he did scare the living crap out of me by pulling me into that hug. I was just minding my business, coming out of work and walking down the street. Thoughts flowing from my mind with no end in sight. Until that guy came up to me and pulling me into that hug. As well as calling me a name that's completely not mine.

"Oh... um, sorry," he apologized to me and I finally get a good look at him. He stood a head taller than me with brown spikes protruding in all sorts of places on his head. Eyes blue enough to make a girl swoon (not me of course) but having that mischievous glint in them. And seeing that it was winter, he wore a heavy coat and gloves covered his hands.

"It's just..." he continued and I just continued to stand there, glaring at him. "You look a little- no. You look exactly like a friend of mine." I stared at him strangely.

"Well, you're obviously mistaken. My name is not 'Kairi,'" I repeated to him, more calmly. But I'm not gonna lie, 'Kairi' is a pretty name.

"That's the thing, I don't think I am." My glare returned while his face became more solemn. What's he getting at? Oh wait, he must be a pervert. "Her hair is the same shade as yours and your eyes... not many girls have that color." I do have to admit, even the doctors found it amazing with my eye color. And so far, I've never seen anybody else with my eye color. "But anyway," he continued, with a sad tone. "She disappeared a while ago and I was hoping to find her." Did he really have to tell me that? Doesn't he see that I got better things to do?

"Well," I started. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I really have to get going." A flash of surprise crossed his face and then he shook his head.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry to have held you up," he said with a slight wave of his hand. I was just about to go when he called me again. "Hey, if you don't mind, what's your name?" I looked at him strangely again. "Just so I know that you're not her." Okay, fair enough.

"It's Elizabeth Swann," I told him and he nodded while flashing a smile at me, and I couldn't help but think that smile suited him more.

"My name's Sora Leonhart." He stuck his hand toward me. I still looked at him all odd like. But being the polite woman that I am, I shook his hand. The way that I see it, by learning his name, I'll be able to avoid him more efficiently.

Although, even though a day has passed, I still feel bad that he couldn't find his girlfriend. It must be hard for him. Not knowing the whereabouts, constantly worrying, hope starting to dwindle. And when he saw me, a memory must've flashed before him and placed her face onto mine. Although, I couldn't help but wonder... Was it a coincidence? Y'know, his girlfriend disappearing while my memory is a complete blank? No, of course not.

But by the look on his face, he must've regarded her very highly. So that must have meant that he was very important to her too. Not able to forget. And he hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. Like he didn't want to let go. I couldn't say I blamed him. If my 'boyfriend' went missing, I would've went out and tried to look for him and when I did, I 'would've' held on based on the fear of losing him again. I'm sure that's how he felt when he saw me and thought that I was her.

But... I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Why? I have no idea. Maybe it's because he thought of her so highly and wanted nothing but to see her. Now that I think about it, why am I analyzing this?!

I looked down at the papers before me and noticed that there was scattered red dots all over the right margin. Probably from all the tapping I did with my pen. I'm actually a student teacher so that's why I got saddled with grading papers. The child's mother is not going to like it when she sees these dots scattered across her child's homework. Honestly, I love the children in my mentor's (if you call her that) class. They are absolutely sweet and when they are doing arts and crafts, they give me their drawings of me along side a smiling sun while holding hands with them. I put the drawings right up on my fridge as soon as I get home and right now, I have a new addition to my ever growing collection. Every time I look at them, I get a smile on my face. Maybe one day, I'll have a child as sweet as these are. But that's just wishful thinking.

Anyhow, I took out my pocket calender just to see what tomorrow's activities were. Reading day, practice writing, doctor's appointment... right. I always dread these visits. Ever since my accident, the doctors just want to make sure I don't go into a seizure while ripping money out of my bank account. I mean really, don't _they_ know that we're still in a recession? And don't they have yachts and private tennis courts in their backyards? What do they need my money for?

"For a second, I almost called you 'Kairi' again." My head shot up from that voice breaking into my thoughts. I grimaced as I immediately recognized the voice. Why did it have to be him?

"What are _you_ doing here?" I groaned and the obvious just hit me. We're in a coffee shop and it's cold outside, maybe he just wants a cup of coffee.

"Well, I was going to order something. I would offer you something but I can see that you already have that." Damn right I do. I took a bitter sip out of my cup just out of spite. Then he just shrugged and continued to the register. I can hear what he ordered and the clatter of change as it hit the counter. As well as his walking steps to- "Do you mind?" I looked up at him again and nodded his head towards the empty seat in front of me. I waved my hand carelessly. What do I care where he sits. I'm not his mother. I heard the creaking of the seat and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he just sat down.

"It's Elizabeth, right?" he asked and I just nodded my head. "Just wanted to make sure. Y'know, no more identity confusions and all that." He shed his coat and gloves as he said all this. Well, that was considerate of him. "So what are you working on?"

I debated on whether or not I should tell him. I mean I only met him just yesterday. Then again, he's talking to me like he's known me for a long time. How many people have that ability? Regardless, I looked back down at my planner to see what the rest of my week was going to be like.

"Just looking up my schedule," I replied, best be as vague as possible.

"Busy week?" I looked up at him and I didn't know it was possible but, I think his eyes were smiling.

"Yeah." I started tapping my pen in a distracted manner and at that, his face turned blank. I quirked an eyebrow at his sudden blankness. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head like he just got out of a trance.

"Sorry. It's just that..." He mumbled something else and I couldn't quite hear him.

"What did you say?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. Then he pointed to the pen in my hand.

"It's just... Kairi taps her pen whenever she gets distracted too." I immediately stopped my tapping and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then everything fell silent. Awkward pause as it were at this sudden revelation. Maybe... no. It's just a coincidence.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" I asked, thought I'd get it out of the way. Then his face soften as if he were thinking about her.

"Yeah. Actually, I was hoping she'd be more than that." My eyebrow quirked again as I watched him reach into his pocket. "Before she disappeared, I was going to give her this." He placed a tiny black box before me and I had to fight down the gasp that wanted to escape.

"Is that a-"

"Yup. I was going to ask her to marry me." Wow. I always thought she was important enough to him, but marriage?! He wasn't just thinking about her, he was crazy about her! And what bothered me more was that he looked to be a year older than me!

"No offense, but don't you think you might a little young to get married?" I asked and he just shook his head with that smile of his.

"Love doesn't know how old you are, it only knows when two people can feel it." I stared at him stunned. He really did love her. Or, he still does apparently. He picked up the box again and put it back in his pocket.

"So... how long has it been?" I eased into the question. I didn't want to damper his mood, but I had to ask anyway. It has to be a coincidence. Right?

"Around this time two years ago." My eyes were the size of dinner plates. That's how long ago I had my accident! No. It's just a coincidence. That's all.

"What's the matter?" I shook my head out of it's trance and I see Sora looking curiously at me.

"Oh, um... nothing." I tried to play off but he didn't look convinced. And then he chuckled and now, I'm thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Nah, it's just that she makes that same exact face when she's lying." Okay, I went from confused to freaked out in less than five seconds. It has to be a coincidence, it has to.

I couldn't handle anymore of this so I gathered everything into my messenger bag and looked to Sora.

"Sorry, but I have a really busy day tomorrow and I want to get up early if I want to get everything done." I hastily put my coat and gloves on while putting the strap of my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. No problem," he said as I made my way to the exit. "See you later, Elizabeth." I stopped then and turned. For some odd reason, 'Elizabeth' is starting to sound foreign to me. Why?

"My friends call me Liz," I told him. I don't know what got into me. 'Elizabeth' always sounded too old fashion for me so I had my friends call me 'Liz.' But now that it has escaped my lips, even that doesn't sound right.

"Okay. See you later, Liz." He flashed his smile at me and I could feel my face heat up. I waved at him and he waved back while I stumbled out of the shop.

I walked down the street with a fast pace as I reeled everything in my mind. No. It can't be... It just can't. Even if I were 'her,' I'd remember Sora very clearly. Right? But then... why would the people at the hospital give me a name that's not my own? Wouldn't they have my blood tested? Check on my dentals? How bad was my accident that I had to forget everything? What sort of person was I?!

Ugh... I need ibuprofen when I get home. All these questions were giving me a headache. But it's a good thing I have someone to talk to about this sort of thing. As soon as I dumped all my things in my apartment, I got my cell phone out of my bag and speed dialed my best friend.

"Hello?" she answered and I sighed in relief.

"Olette, thank God. I have _so_ much to tell you," I exasperated while collapsing on my couch.

"Okay, calm down. What's wrong?" she asked in worried voice. Then I told her everything. From what happened yesterday to ten minutes ago. She listened without interrupting me, it was a good thing too because when I finished, I was completely out of breath.

"So, what do you think is happening?" I finally asked and I was met with silence. "Olette?"

"I'm still here," she said.

"So? I'd like to hear your input."

"First, take a deep breath." I did as she said and I felt a little better. "And how do you know this Sora guy is for real?"

"He presented an engagement ring before me and said that he was going to propose to her. And the way he looked... he's totally in love with her, Olette." I started to panic again at the thought of him. Why am I feeling this way? It's not me. My name's not 'Kairi.'

"And he said that she disappeared, right?"

"Yeah, around the same time I had my accident. That's just a coincidence, right?" I repeated my inner question and I could tell that she was shaking her head.

"I don't know. Sounds way too freaky to be a coincidence," she voiced my inner fear and I groaned.

"What am I gonna do, Olette?" I groaned while I fell back on my couch.

"Normally, I'd say go for it. But right now... when's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow, after school. Why?"

"Well, you can ask your doctor what was really going on back then." That's brilliant. I was so preoccupied with my questions, I almost forgot about my appointment. I let out a sigh of relief as reason made it's way back to my mind. I thanked her before I flipped my phone shut.

I let out a breath of air that I had no idea that I was holding. All of this was just too much for me. I mean, I never thought twice about my past or if I even had one. One thing that stuck to my mind was that I should live in the present and not of the past. And for a while, I've lived happily with that. Sure the curiosity got the better of me at times but I always managed to think pass them and just continue my life.

That is, until I met that Sora guy. Why do I have a feeling that this won't be last I'll see him?

But the real question is, do I want to see him again?

* * *

**Is she really Kairi? What do you think? Lets find out together!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's not a coincidence. I know that now. She looks like her, she sounds like her, even her mannerisms were like hers'. She's acting way too much like Kairi to be a coincidence. It had only been a minute when she left the coffee shop and confirming all of my suspicions. This 'Elizabeth Swann' was definitely my Kairi Heartilly. Right down to the very freckle on her cheek.

I dug through my pocket and took out my cell phone and speed dialed my best friend.

"Hey, how goes the search in Twilight Town?" I heard Riku ask upon answering.

"I think I found her," I answered. I was met with silence though I don't need to ask whether or not he was still there. My guess was that he was a little stunned.

"Are you sure? And what do you mean you think?" he asked me and I was right, he sounded stunned.

"I mean I met this girl and she looks exactly like Kairi. The only problem is is that she doesn't remember me, at all," I explained.

"Sora... if she doesn't know you then she's gonna think you're a psycho stalker." I bit back a laugh but smiled none the less.

"I'm not worried about that, Riku. But she's definitely Kairi though." I leaned forward and rested my elbows onto the table surface. "Her voice sounds like Kairi and she even has her habits. And when she was asking me about Kairi, her face paled."

"Paled? What do you mean by that?"

"Like she was freaking out. It was like the time Kairi forgot her science project at home." I heard him laugh over the line and I have to admit, I have never seen Kairi scramble around that much any other time than that day.

"Man I remember that, she wouldn't stop freaking out until her knight in shining armor came to her rescue." I let on a smile at the memory. I ditched class and raced back to her house to get the project. She told me that she owed me forever for getting it for her. When I saw her smiling at me again, the detention was definitely worth it. Then my chest fell at the memory, it made me miss her even more.

"Anyhow-" Riku interrupted my slump. "Back to the girl, did she give you a name?"

"Yeah. Says her name is Elizabeth Swann," I answered.

"Huh. Doesn't fit Kairi at all," I heard him mumble. "But why did she leave in a hurry?"

"Says that she has a busy day tomorrow and she wants to get up early so she can do everything."

"Hmph. That sounds like Kairi all right. Always the perfectionist." I agreed with him there. "Another thing, you also mentioned her habits. What were they?" This I won't have difficulty explaining.

"She tapped her pen when she got distracted and her eyes started to twitch and her voice pitched when she was lying. I'm telling you, Riku. It's too freaky to be a coincidence." I heard him let out a sigh.

"I'll have to take your word for it. I mean you know her better than her own parents and sister." My chest fell again. He was right after all. I still remember the meeting I had with her dad about marrying her and he was stunned with how well I knew her. Unfortunately... that was also the day she disappeared...

"When are you gonna see her again?" I heard Riku ask and shook my head out of the unpleasant memory.

"I dunno. It was by chance that I ran into her today," I told him. "Twilight Town is more like a city than a town."

"Than ask around. You still have that photo, right?" I'd normally nod but I remembered he can't see me nod.

"Yeah. Right where it's always been."

"Good, and if things don't work out then you can always go for-"

"No." My eyebrows furrowed. "Kairi has always been the one for me. That's never gonna change." He let out another sigh.

"I'm just saying, Sora. Even the widowed have to move on at some point." I cringed at the thought. In my eyes, Kairi was irreplaceable.

I told Riku that I'd call him back if I found out any new information and then hung up. Then I downed my coffee and crushed the cup in my hand. She has to be Kairi. It was too overwhelming to ignore. I still remain convinced that she was alive somewhere and that I found her. I then took out my wallet and picked out the photo Riku mentioned. It was one of those pose pictures where Kairi wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and her head placed beside mine. We were both smiling and blushing like idiots. I smiled at her smile. She always had that radiance where she steps into the room and makes everyone smile. I don't think she's aware of that ability and that was what made her so special.

"Liz?" I jumped out of my thoughts and looked up to see this blond haired guy with brown eyes in a green coat. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head while waving my hand.

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking about something," I replied and he nodded and looked down at the picture again.

"So, do you know Liz?" I stared at him for a second before I remember Kairi's new name.

"Uh, sure. I was just talking to her not too long ago." He smiled as he sat down in the same seat 'Liz' sat a little while ago.

"Oh yeah? How do you know her?" he continued to ask and I found it difficult to answer. If he were asking about Kairi, I'd have no problem. But Liz, I wouldn't know where to begin.

"I ran into her just yesterday," I said truthfully and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the picture?" Should I tell him? Well, he does seem to know Liz and was able to recognize her in the picture.

"Actually, this is just of me and my girlfriend from a few years back." Deciding to go with the half truth as I handed it over to him. He looked thoughtfully at it like he was thinking it over.

"She looks a lot like Liz." Glad to know I wasn't the only one that thought so. "So what happened to her? Seeing that you're alone and all," he said and I felt sadness creep in again as he hand me back the photo.

"She... disappeared. Two years ago."

"Sorry man. Hope I didn't bring back memories." I shook my head like it was nothing. "By the way, name's Hayner Dincht." He stuck his hand toward me and I shook it back.

"Sora Leonhart."

"All right, Sora. You said that she disappeared?" I nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

"No," I said as I shook my head. "She had to make a trip out of town and that was the last time any of us ever saw her. No call, no email, no text, nothing."

"Huh, I wonder if it has anything to do with her accident..." I heard him trail and my head shot up at him.

"Accident?" I asked and tried to hold in my panic.

"Yeah. Liz got into an accident a couple years ag- Actually... that was when she first appeared here." My eyebrows lifted at his explanation. An accident? Is that what happened to her?

"What happened?" I tried to keep the desperation at bay but it was proving to be difficult.

"Dunno, she doesn't talk about it much. Probably painful to think about or something." I let out a sigh of defeat. "Too freaky to be a coincidence, huh?"

Those words echoed within me. I knew he was trying to be funny, but there was truth behind them. I said that to Riku and now I hear it from Hayner... It's not a coincidence. I already knew that.

"Hey," he started while grabbing my attention. "If anything, my girlfriends' her best friend here. Maybe you can talk to her?" It was like a light of hope reigned over me. Maybe his girlfriend can help me out? But what if it's a dead end? I have to know. We need Kairi back.

"Huh, line's busy." I was brought out of my line of thinking to see Hayner on his cell phone. He pressed a button and slipped it back into his pocket. "Try again later."

"So, how do you know Liz anyway?" I thought I should ask, just to see what kind of life she has here.

"Like I said, my girlfriends' her best friend. Met through school actually. We tried fixing her up with friends of ours but she wouldn't budge with any of them." I let out a mental sigh of relief. It'd probably kill me to know she has a new... I'm not even gonna finish that thought.

"Is that so?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk.

"Yup. Who knows why though."

"Well she did think I was too young to get married." He looked at me strangely and I mentally slapped myself. Did I just say that out loud?

"Married? Were you going to marry your girlfriend?" he asked. Looks like the jig was up. I reached into my pocket again and took out the tiny black box. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"I was gonna ask her, but then she disappeared." Sadness came back again. I always pictured what her reaction might be. My scenarios always ended with her saying 'yes' and be ecstatic about it.

"How long were you together?"

"Since high school." Which means we had the ever traditional 'you'll-be-married-one-day' from everyone around us. Funny thing was that we'd never deny that.

"Wow. You guys were crazy about each other, huh?" I nodded as I mentally laughed at the thought. I picked up the box again and put it back into my pocket. Then I heard the sound of a phone vibrating and Hayner reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, babe," he answered and I found it kind of funny. Probably because I use to do the same with Kairi. "Yeah, I did. Really? Huh. Well you want to know what else is freaky? A guy's sitting across from me and I think you can guess who it is. C'mon, guess. Here's a hint then, he's got a picture of Liz or a girl that looks like her. Yeah. Hey, what're you doing tomorrow?" He directed the last question to me and I shrugged.

"Uh, other than continue my search, nothing," I said honestly and he nodded.

"He's good for tomorrow. All right. Talk to you later, babe. Bye." He hung his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Liz has a doctor's appointment tomorrow so we have a little window open there. We'll meet up here again around three. That good for you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be here," I said and he nodded happily. I thanked him for the help and he shook my hand in saying 'no problem' while he got up and was starting to leave. He waved and then left the shop with the door chimes going off.

I couldn't believe it. I've been looking for her for two long years, and I now have a chance at finding her. I haven't felt this much hope in a long time.

I just hope that this isn't another dead end.

* * *

**I realized after I wrote this that I've used a lot of FFVIII names. Well, they have no relation to the actual characters so there's a plus. Funny though, huh?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The sun was rising from the water and the light reflected off the moving waves. The sky went from the darkest blue to the most radiant orange. The little island in the distance adds a nice touch to the whole tropical feel. Until I saw a piece of orange hovering before my face and I took a bite out of it. feeling the juices go down my throat. I wrapped the blanket tighter around as I snuggled closely to the body that sat behind me._

_"It sure is pretty, isn't it?" I hear myself say._

_"Not as pretty as you." I laughed at him as he said that._

_"You are so corny," I told him and I could feel his chest bounce from his laughter. A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me in closer. I felt butterfly kisses creep along my neck and I let out a giggle._

_"That tickles," I told him and he just continued to do it._

_"Do you have to go today?" he asked me and I nodded my head._

_"I have to. For my future and all that. You want me to get a good career, right?" I heard him let out a sigh._

_"Of course I do. I'm up for whatever makes you happy." Aww, he's so sweet. Maybe I should reward him. I turned my face toward his and met his ocean blue eyes. I kissed him and he responded to it. The kiss went from sweet to hot in a matter of seconds. I laid him down on his back and continued to dance with his tongue. I felt his hands go up from my hips to my sides. Sliding his hands underneath my shirt, I gasped at the feel of his skin against mine. Then he started massage me and it drove me absolutely crazy._

_"Sora," I said against his lips. "Not now."_

_"Aw c'mon, Kairi. Why not?"_

_"We're on a beach," I said teasingly. "Somebody could be walking by."_

_"And we have a blanket. Besides, it's around six. Who's gonna be up at this hour?" I felt one of his hands remove from my side and felt it again when he unbutton my pants and worked on the zipper._

_"Some people have to work you know. And besides..." I bit my tongue to hold my moan from escaping. "I have to leave soon. I'll never make it if this continues."_

_"Then reschedule." He then started kissing my neck and I mentally cursed at his persistence._

_"It's a seminar, Sora. Kind of impossible to reschedule." He then stopped his actions and withdrew his hands. He fell back on the sand and pouted up at me. God he's so cute when he pouts._

_"You're no fun, Kairi," he whined and I laughed down at him._

_"And you're just a big baby," I teased him as I laid down onto his chest._

_"I'm your baby though, right?" he asked me innocently and I giggled at him._

_"Always."_

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining on my eyes, I look to my clock and saw that it was still early. So early that the alarm hasn't even gone off.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

I hit it and the buzzing stopped. So much for early. But what a weird dream I had. It felt so real. Some of the details are foggy, but the way that I felt... I placed my hand over my chest and my heart was beating rapidly. The feeling was still there. But what stuck out to me was the guy that I was with. I blushed at the thought of his hands all over me. But his eyes though... where have I seen them? And why did I blank out on his name? He called me something too. Kar- Ki- Ko- Kri- Ugh. This is hopeless.

I swung my legs over the side and went to get my work uniform, school clothes (stupid teachers dress code) and went to do my morning business.

I left the apartment building an hour later. His eyes still haunting me as I walked. They were so blue and when he looked at me, it was like they were smil- No. I'm _not_ going to make that connection. It's just a coincidence after all.

_Seems too freaky to be a coincidence_, Olette's voice entered my head and I mentally cursed at my waking state.

Why is this happening to me now?! I mean, I was having a good life. Saw my friends, went to work, taught the kids something new, a doctor's appointment every now and then, just the norm for me. I'd say the shit started hitting the fan when Sora hugged me out of nowhere. Even more so when he described Kai- No. I am not going to make that connection either. It was just a dream. That's all. Dreams have no meaning. They don't stir up old feelings and are not suppressed memories.

My name is Elizabeth Swann. That's all I am. That's all I know.

* * *

The morning went by really fast. I went to work the breakfast shift at the restaurant, then I changed in the bathroom and went to school where I was met with quiet kids for a change, and now I'm heading towards my dreaded doctor's office. I swear I think he's rich off of me.

Ever since my accident, I had to see this quack every month. Just so I don't drop dead at any given moment. Every time I do see him, I tell him the same thing. The only that's wrong is my blank memory. Sure I've seen a psychologist (online degree no doubt) and a hypnotist but nothing seemed to work. So now I enter the building and waste my time. Honestly, I can think of better things to do right now.

My name was called not too long after I filled out the paper work. I took heavy steps toward the office and knocked on the door with a lazy fist.

"Come in." That's odd, that doesn't sound like my doctor. I opened the door and looked to see a different man looking over some papers. He had long blond hair along with a beard. He also had yellow eyes which were still focused on the paper work. He finally looked up and gave me a friendly smile.

"Ah, Ms. Elizabeth Swann. It's nice to finally meet you," he said while sticking his hand out to me and I shook it. "My name is Doctor Ansem."

I nodded at him and couldn't help my curiosity.

"Where's Doctor Merlin?" I asked as he ushered me onto the table.

"He decided to retire. He's probably at London by now." Gee, I wonder how he got there... "Anyhow, I'll be your doctor from this point on and I find myself to be more qualified for your case."

"Qualified?" I asked while taking off my coat to reveal my tank top. He walked around the table with that freezing cold stethoscope plugging up his ears.

"Yes. According to your file, you survived a severe car accident and lived to tell the tale. Breathe in." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Just a hit and run," I said, not wanting to remember the morning after it happened.

"More than just a hit and run apparently. You weren't suppose to survive. Breathe in." I breathed again.

"They did say it was a miracle," I said and he 'hmm'ed me.

"I'd say so as well, you are very unique indeed." Is he hitting on me? "Your file also says that you are suffering from a severe case of amnesia. Care to tell me how severe it is?" He walked away and wrote something down on his clip board.

"Well-" Seeing as you're the new guy. "I don't remember anything from before the accident."

"Nothing at all?" he came back to me with that ear thing and looked inside my head.

"Nope. Complete blank." He moved to my other side.

"And the therapy didn't help?"

"Nope. If anything, she made me feel like a brain dead actress." He let out a hearty laugh at my wit.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said as he wrote more on his clipboard. Then he looked at me earnestly. "You don't remember anything?" Do I have to repeat myself?

"No. Nothing."

"And yet you were able to remember your own name." My heart stopped. I never thought about that. Was it really my name? "Care to tell me what happened?" One of my hands covered my mouth as the realization dawned on me. Then I swallowed hard and told him. That I woke up and had no memory. They eventually told me that my name was Elizabeth Swann and that I lived here in Twilight Town.

"I see," I heard him say after my explanation as he sat down beside me. "Ms. Swann, you do realize that they attached a copy of the police report to your file?" I nodded. I already knew about it. "According to this, no matter of identification was found. The driver ran over your cell phone and your wallet was never found. Since you are not a native to this town, they couldn't find anymore information on you. Have a look at this." He handed me a photo of what appeared to be a bloodied person. So much blood and bruises that it was hard to make out the person. Although it didn't take much to figure out who this person was. The red hair gave it away. I could feel the tears starting to flow down my cheeks as I processed all of this.

Why didn't they tell me all this? Did they think I wouldn't handle all of this? Did they think I was too fragile? Why?!

"As for your name," I looked over at him, wanting to know more. "The doctor at the time must have thought that there was no way of identifying you so they chose the name at random."

Random. Was that how I was perceived? I was just another victim to them? With no identity? What the hell kind of doctors were they?!

"What..." I tried to start. "What about my memory? Will I ever get it back?" I asked and he gave me that earnest look again.

"Well, that's really up to you. Would you like to know what kind of person you were? Or are you happy with the way things are now?"

I always hated making choices. But this one... I do like the way my life is now. Although, would I be haunted with the curiosity for the rest of my life?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's Liz all right," Olette told me and a spark flashed through my mind. I met up with Hayner and his girlfriend, Olette, at the same coffee shop I was in yesterday. "The only difference I could see here is that she looks really happy."

She handed me back the photo of me and Kairi. I showed it to her when she and Hayner sat down and she asked about it.

"So she's hasn't been happy?" I asked, worried.

"I wouldn't say that," she started. "Whenever Hayner and I fix her up with someone, it's like her heart is not into it. For example, she'd get all spacey and not pay attention to what the guy is saying. But in that photo... What's she like?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back. Not really sure of what she meant by that.

"I mean your girlfriend, Kairi right? What was she like?"

"Oh," I said, understanding now. "Where do I begin?... She's absolutely stubborn." That got their eyebrows to lift. "On our first date, we went to see a movie. But I was so nervous that I managed to spill nacho cheese all over her shirt. Spent about ten minutes trying to get most of out. But in the end, she was like 'to hell with it' and we ended up missing our movie. So instead, we went to the beach and I was so focused on her that I ended up stepping on a conch shell and my foot bled all over the place. She helped me hobble back home and patched up my foot there."

"Ouch. Not a good way to start a relationship," Hayner said and I let on a smile.

"Yeah well, she's also one to notice things. After the whole bleeding mess, she told me that the next date we go on that I shouldn't be so nervous."

"So there was a second date?" Olette asked and I nodded.

"Yup. And it went a whole lot better. We shared our first kiss after that one." I smiled, remembering how over the roof I was about it. I remembered how long I've waited to do it and how sweet it was.

"So who asked who out first?" Hayner asked, bringing me out and I laughed.

"Kairi did."

"That makes sense, you being nervous and all."

"Yeah. I'd never have the courage like she did. I consider her the bravest out of the three of us."

"Three?"

"Yeah. Me, her, and my best friend, Riku. We grew up together."

"Huh, kinda like us." I looked at Hayner, kinda like asking him what he meant by that.

"We also have a best friend. His name is Pence but we didn't grow up together," Olette explained and I nodded, understanding.

"I moved here a few years back and met Pence and eventually Olette. And the rest is history."

"Well, anyway-" she started but then the sound of someone's cell phone vibrate. Olette rummaged through her purse and took her cell phone. "Hey. How was the appointment? Hold on." My head shot up because her voice sounded urgent and I think I hear crying from her phone. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll be right over." She hung up and she looked at me and Hayner with a worried look. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"What happened?" Hayner asked while Olette put her coat on.

"I don't know. Something must've gone wrong with the doctor. I'll call you when I find out more," she said and she kissed Hayner on the cheek as she stepped out of the shop.

"Wonder what happened?" he asked and I just shook my head.

"I hope she's all right," I muttered and I have no idea if he heard me.

I always hate it whenever I see or even hear her cry. It just breaks my heart to see her like that. Like when her cat died and she just sat on her front yard, crying. I tried my best to make her smile again, but it wasn't until I tripped and fell flat on my face that she started laughing again.

I went back to the hotel after the meeting was over and I waited patiently for any news. I gave Hayner and Olette my cell phone number just in case something comes up. At the moment, I don't know whether I should dread if it isn't her or excited that I found her. Ultimately making me very anxious on what had happened and hoping that everything was all right. I called up Riku again and told him what Olette and Hayner told me about Liz.

"I hope your right this time," he said and I agreed with him. I've had many set backs where the girl had the same hair but different face. I might've hallucinated every now and then and thought I heard Kairi's laugh. I was really starting to lose it and went to the bar every now and then and came home drunk. I'm told that I'm a happy drunk but after she disappeared... I don't think I need to finish that sentence. Then the epiphany came and that's when I started my search for her. Call it denial, but I knew deep down that she had to be alive and that no part of me would accept it otherwise.

So imagine how I felt a couple days ago when I finally saw her. I was too happy to even think about other factors and when I saw those blue-purple eyes, I knew I found her. But when she pushed and yelled at me... I'm not gonna lie, I was hurt. Even more so when she said her name was 'Elizabeth Swann'. I didn't know what to think that night. My eyes were shut but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking that it was another dead end but another part said it was her. Even down to her angry face.

I know. But when you're as crazy about someone as I am with her, you notice every single detail about them. The different kind of smiles she has, the sets of eyes, even down to the kind of blush.

It's true that I happened to run into her yesterday when I entered the coffee shop (from my hourless sleep) and that I almost called her Kairi. I knew she'd be mad so I held my tongue and surprised her instead. Couldn't blame her if I came out as a creep to her but as soon as I started being myself, she quickly followed suit and that's when I noticed her habits. They were identical to Kairi's and I knew then that I found her.

I just hope that-

BUZZZZZZ!

I raced over to my cell phone and looked at the caller ID to see that I didn't recognize the number. Must be Hayner or Olette.

"Hello?" I asked and was met with silence.

"Sora?" My heart literally stopped.

"Ka- Liz?" I managed.

"Yeah. It's me." Her voice sounded a little choked up. Must've been crying for a long while.

"Hi, uh, h-how did you get my number?" I stammered, a little nervous.

"Olette gave it to me. You talked to her and Hayner about me?" Like Kairi, she never beats around the bush.

"Yeah. I did."

"I understand. You're still looking for her after all." I think my eyebrows lifted. I thought she'd be chewing my head off or something. "That's not why I called though-" Oh? "I was just wandering if you can come over to my place tonight." Huh?

"Uh, what for?" I asked.

"I have a lot of questions for you. I think you know what though." I can fathom a few guesses, all the same though.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'd be happy to answer them," I told her and she gave me her address and directions to her apartment.

By the time we hung up, I was already out the door.

* * *

**Just started playing Uncharted 2 and I love it!! It's just so beautiful. Anyhow, if memory serves, next chapter is gonna be a long one.**

**Love to hear what you guys think. :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the day holed in my apartment. Lying face down on the bed. Only because I didn't look at everything that was in it. The photographs of me and my friends, the books I own, the furniture, and the electronics. I realized when I got home that none of it belonged to me. They all belong to 'Elizabeth Swann.' A girl that has never existed until two years ago.

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

Why did they do such a horrible thing?! Why did that drunk run me over?! Why haven't I been able to remember?! Why is this happening now?! Why did Sora have to come into the picture?!

I would've been happy with not knowing the grim details of my accident. As well as for not be mistaken for someone else. Hell this whole mess wouldn't of started if it weren't for that stupid drunk!

After it had happened, the police visited me and said they caught the guy and that he's sitting in jail as we speak. I have to admit, I was happy that the guy was taken. Just so there wouldn't be accidents like mine anymore. Honestly, I wouldn't wish this kind of pain onto anybody.

What am I going to do?

Now that I think about it... I've sort of been identified. Just not entirely sure. Do I want to know? What if I was some horrible person and that's why some God like being handed that mind wiping accident to me? Or was it just one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' deal? Or that I'm really insane and Sora is from the asylum to come get me?

Amazingly, my questions have been circling Sora. After all, if he hadn't of come, I would still be Liz Swann. Then again, he didn't send me to the doctor so I can nix that half off. I'd probably be more lost than I am right now.

I lifted up my head and reached for my cell phone. I speed dialed Olette's number and waited for her. Unfortunately, all this brought a new bought of tears and she was instantly concerned when she heard my voice. She said that she'll come right over and I was grateful for that. Only because I needed to talk someone about this.

About ten minutes after I called her, the doorbell rang and I sluggishly got out of my bed and just dragged my feet to the door. I didn't bother to look through the peephole as I opened the door to see Olette's concerned face.

"Hey. Are you all right?" she asked and I shook my head. I let her through and she walk right in while taking her coat and gloves off. She hung them on the nearest coat rack and settled her purse on it. I walked her to the living room where we sat down on the couch. "So, what happened?" she asked again and I told her everything that Doctor Ansem told me.

The doctors that were taking care of me didn't even give a shit about their patient. She gasped after I told her that they gave me a random name and told me I've been living in Twilight Town. Like I had no alternative. I even showed her the photo of me after my accident and she looked horrified.

"What the hell kind of doctors were they?!" she exclaimed and I shook my head. I keep asking myself that every time I think of those bastards. "Well, it's a good thing Sora is around."

I looked at her with a confused look. How did she know Sora's name? I don't remember ever telling her that.

"Hayner ran into him yesterday-" A lot 'running into' lately. "And saw that he had a photo of himself and his girlfriend. He told me after I talked to you."

"So have you met him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just before I got here actually. And I saw the photo too." She said. The photo was of him and 'Kairi', right?

"Well? What did she look like?" I was dreading the answer. I don't know if I should be happy if it looked like me or sad that it isn't me.

"To be honest with you, you look exactly like her." So that was it. Or was it? It's still not enough. I have to see it.

"Do you have it with you?"

"No. I gave it back to him before I came here." Great. A reason to see him again. But all of these questions... I still have to know. And he may be the only one who could tell me.

"Well, thank you, Olette." I escorted her out the door and I asked her before she left if she had his number so I could call him. She gave it to me and I thanked her again for it. When she closed the door behind her, I dialed the number and waited patiently for about two rings.

"Hello?" I heard and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sora?" I said and he asked me if it was me, Liz, and I told him it was. I went on to asking him about what he talked with my two closest friends and if he could come over tonight. I gave him the address after he said he would. We hung up and I waited impatiently for his arrival. I was pacing around the room and straightening out the decor and picture frames. I wonder if Kairi is this fidgety as I am? No. Can't wonder about that now. Not until he gets here.

No sooner did I think that, I heard my doorbell ring and I paced forward to the door and peered through the peephole this time. I saw the brown spikes and blue eyes look around my door. I swallowed my pride and opened the door. When I did, I just stood there looking at him. An eruption occurred in my chest and I could feel my emotions go hay wire again. He stood there gaping at me as well.

I couldn't help but feel that I've felt this way before.

"Can I come in?" he asked and I shook out of my stare.

"Uh, yeah. Come in." I stood aside and he walked in past me. I shut the door behind him while I heard him take his coat off.

"Nice place you have," he said as he hung his coat on the rack.

"Thanks," I responded. Feeling down again at the thought that none of it 'belonged' to me.

"What's the matter?" I looked at him and he had a concerned look on him.

"It's nothing," I said while shaking my head. Trying to make it off like it was nothing. I hope he didn't see through that face.

"All right," he simply said as I led him to the living room and showed him the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm all set." He sent a warm smile at me and I felt a a pang in my chest. Have I seen that smile before?

He sat down on the couch while I sat at the other end. An awkward silence fell over us and we sent glances at each other. I don't know why, but I feel this urge to get closer to him. Like he's some sort of magnet and he's pulling me in. Did he have this affect on Kairi also? What am I saying? I don't even know if I'm Kairi or not.

"So, you have questions for me?" he asked and I looked at him with that same questioning look. Then I looked away again and started fidgeting with my bracelets.

"Yeah I do." Then I felt a presence sitting next to me.

"It's okay if you're nervous." My head shot up. How did he know? "You can ask me anything you want."

"How did you know that I'm nervous?" I asked him, still a little freaking out.

"You're fiddling with your bracelets. Kairi did that too." Of course. Should've seen that one coming. But now's my chance.

"About Kairi..." I finally started. "How well did you know her?" I finally looked at him and saw that he was right next to me and that he had a thoughtful face on.

"We've known each other since we were kids. She moved to the Islands and we were introduced through our parents. Of course, I was already friends with Riku at the time-"

"Riku?"

"My best friend. He's her friend also."

"I see. You said you lived on the Islands? What Islands?"

"Destiny Islands. Cheesy name, I know." A little laugh escaped me while he put on a grin.

"Anyways, we practically grew up together. We know each others dreams, our faults, everything. I don't know how long I've been in love with her, all I knew was that I wanted to be with her. Always."

"Sounds perfect." I held back a bite. I think he noticed.

"Don't get us wrong, we've had our fair share of fights and disagreements. I even got into a fight with Riku because he had a crush on her too for a little while." A tiny pang hit my chest. I don't know why but, I think that maybe... no. It's probably nothing.

"So how did you end up together?" I asked anyway.

"She asked me out on our first date." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Call me old fashion but isn't it the guy that asks the girl out?"

"Yeah, but I was too scared to even do it. Kairi's definitely a lot braver than I am. Maybe even more than Riku..." Then he went on to tell me about their first date and I cringed when he said he stepped on a conch shell and bled pretty good. "Still got the scar too."

I let out a little laugh. For some reason, a pink shirt covered with cheese flashed my mind. I'm probably imagining what it might've looked like.

"So, what did her family think of you and her?" I asked, curious of course. He let out a little laugh.

"Her dad didn't like the idea at first but warmed up a little. Her mom though, she said she's been rooting for us the whole time we were friends." I let out another laugh. "I think her sister didn't like it at first either, but she's always been cool with us when we were still friends so... I think she was happy with us anyway."

"She has a sister?" Wow. I always thought she might be an only child.

"Yeah. Her name's Naminé and she loves her older sister. I guess that's why she didn't like it at first." Naminé... pretty name.

"Did you ever tell them that you were going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yeah. The day she left, I asked her dad about giving me his blessing." Oh, wow.

"I thought you didn't do things the old fashion way."

"Yeah well... I guess some of that courage rubbed off on me." He scratched the back of his head. I was wrong again, Kairi was bigger part of him than I thought. She affected him every way and from what I understand, everybody else around her. Her family, her friends, they must've been devastated when she vanished. Which explains why Sora is looking for her. He wanted her back.

"So, where was the last time you saw her?" I asked and I think he got a little pink tinged on his cheeks.

"We were watching the sun rise on the beach-" My breath got caught in my throat. "She had to leave for a seminar here and I thought we should watch the sun go up until she left. We were basically fooling around and-"

"Did she tell you she'll never make it if you continued?" He whipped his head toward me and I lifted my face in shock. Did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" I panicked. Why did I say that out loud? Was my mouth moving without consulting my brain?

"I need a drink," I answered as I got up and walked to the kitchen. I searched the cupboards for something, didn't care what, and I settled with wine. I poured out a glass and drank a little. Enough to calm me down.

"Are you okay?" I whipped around and saw Sora standing in the door frame.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't know where that came from," I lied and I mentally hit myself.

"Are you su- Huh?" I turned to him and he stared at me all odd like.

"What?" I asked, only because he's starting to weird me out. Then he pointed to my left shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" I looked down at my shoulder and saw the old scar. It looked like the skin healed over it and I always assumed I got it at my accident.

"I don't know. My accident, maybe?" I said, very unsure and he stepped closer to me while shaking his head.

"No. You didn't." I looked at him, still confused. "You got that when you were nine and decided to try roller blading. Roads covered the hills so that made it dangerous. You lost control until you trip and scraped your shoulder against the pavement." As he did this, he traced his fingers over the scar and chills ran up and down my spine. His touch is so familiar...

Wait, what did he say?

"_I_ did?" I asked. Not really sure on how to take it. Then the anger started bubbling within me. He let out a sigh as he dropped his hand.

"Liz, I think it's kinda obvious now."

"No, it's not," I gritted through my teeth, trying to keep my voice down.

"Oh come on," he said, now sounding frustrated. "This can't be a coincidence. You look exactly like her from your red hair, blue eyes, your actions, even to that scar. That's thing you never let go of, Kairi!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled now.

"Then what the hell am I suppose to call you?! 'Liz?!' Let me tell you, that doesn't fit you at all! I know that Kairi is deep down inside and you're fighting to keep her locked up!"

"But you don't know if I'm really Kairi! Do you know the odds of finding somebody in this town?! Very slim if you ask me! For all you know, she's probably dea-"

"No! She's not because she standing in front of me!"

"No she's not!" He slammed his fist on the counter and then he turned around to take in a breath. Even I was breathing very deeply after that. Then he dug into his pocket and took something out. He turned back to me (now I see that it's a wallet) and handed me a photo.

"Tell me what you see," he said and I took it. It was of Sora and... My God. Was this the photo that Olette told me about? Sh-She looks... No... but...

I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I-Is that...?"

"Yeah. It's her. And by the look on your face, I think you know now." The tears were now flowing and they wouldn't stop. I just... I don't know what to think. I felt the photo slip out of my grasp and I looked up at him. His face now sympathetic. That's when I lost all control and rammed my face into his chest and cried into his shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me and started rubbing my back soothingly.

* * *

We eventually moved back to the living room where I told him more about my accident. That I woke up the next morning and didn't remember anything. What my name was, where I lived, if I had family. Nothing. He payed attention the whole time and didn't interrupt me. I even shown him the photo of myself after it happened and I could see he was fighting back his tears.

"So, some drunk hit you?" he croaked and I nodded.

"Yeah, the cops assured me that the guy was caught."

"Good. I hope he rots in jail." He put the photo onto the coffee table, face down. Couldn't say I blame him, I don't want to look at it myself.

"The doctors even gave me a random name and said I've been living here." He shot his head toward me like he didn't hear right.

"What? They didn't bother to test your blood or anything?" I shook my head and he got that angry look. "Bastards. What the hell kind of doctors were they?"

"I wonder that myself," I answered and he leaned back into the couch.

"Well, can't deny that the time frame fits perfectly now." I had to agree with him. I'm no longer convinced that it's a coincidence. I downed my second glass of wine as a thought occurred to me.

"Lets go there," I said and he turned to me.

"Go where?" he asked.

"The place where it happened." I got up and went towards my room to get the file Doctor Ansem was kind enough to give me. I came back with it and sat down close to him. "Where I had my accident."

He looked over the file and I could see he got disgusted when he saw my fake name.

"Wow, in front of the University," he said. "You were probably heading towards the seminar."

"About that," I started. "What kind of seminar was it?"

"I dunno, some lawyer stuff." I looked at him all odd like.

"Lawyer? Was I studying to be a lawyer?" I find that hard to believe.

"Yeah. I didn't get it either. But your dad's a lawyer and I guess he wanted you to follow his footsteps." I guess that makes sense.

"What about my sister? Is she studying to be a lawyer too?"

"Nah. Far from it actually. She's looking into a bunch of art schools the last time I talked to her."

"Art? So she's an artist?"

"Yup. Really good one too."

"What did dad think?"

"I think he was furious at first but then your mom whipped him back into shape." Really? I think I know why I'm so stubborn now.

"Do they miss me?" I asked and he looked thoughtful at me.

"Everyday," he responded and I let on a smile.

"So lets go," I said as I got up and went towards the door.

"What? Now?" he asked and followed me.

"Yeah. Nobody will be there." I put on my shoes and then went for my coat.

"Because it's almost midnight and you've had two glasses of wine."

"You don't have to come if that's what you're getting at." My arm went through the last sleeve but then he grabbed my wrists and made me face him.

"I'm being practical. It's dark out and who knows how many crazies are out now. And whatever it is you're trying to find there, you'll have a better chance when there's more light out." Damn it. I hate that he's right. He let go of me so I could take my coat off and hang it back up. As well as taking off my shoes.

"Y'know," I started. "There's not that much alcohol in wine." I smirked at him and he let on a smile.

"Yeah, but I happen to know that you're a cheap drunk." I gaped my mouth at him but he just keeps smiling away. I don't care how true it may be, he's not going down that easily.

"Well, I'm betting that Kairi has a few horror stories about you. If I tried hard enough, I might remember." Now he's gaping at me.

"I suppose that's one good thing about you losing your memory," he tried but that just brought a light bulb over my head.

"So then you _do_ have embarrassing stories!" I exclaimed and I think he finally caught on. He slapped his forehead and I laughed at him. Something tells me that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Translation: I'm admitting defeat. "Do you work or...?" he trailed.

"No. Tomorrow's Saturday and I don't work weekends," I responded as he put his coat on.

"Okay. Call me when you're ready to go and I'll come here." He started putting his shoes on and I nodded at him.

_He's so bold now, _I thought all of a sudden. _Wait, where did that come from?_

"So, see you tomorrow?" he asked, bringing me out of my random thoughts.

"Yeah. See you," I said as I opened the door for him. He stepped out and turned his head to me. He waved while smiling that famous smile. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" He turned around fully now and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**See? I told you it would be long. :) Anyhow, hoped you liked this one. This is my fav chapter. X)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"You know, Riku has changed," a child's voice came out of my mouth. I was looking out into the sunset when I said this. Sitting on a sort of dock and letting my legs dangle off the edge. Listening to the ocean water lap against one another. The colors are absolutely stunning._

_"What do you mean?" a boy asked beside me and I didn't even look at him. Instead my focus was on the water._

_"Well..." I trailed. Not really sure how I should word it..._

_"You okay?" Then a thought occured to me. I turned to face feeling all excited._

_"Sora, let's take the raft and go - just the two of us!" I exclaimed and he looked shocked at me._

_"Huh?" I let out a laugh at his face. It was just so funny._

_"Just kidding."_

_"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."_

_"Maybe..." I trailed. We were growing up after all. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready." My voice was all excited again and then it became thoughtful. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

_"Yeah, of course!" he agreed right away._

_"That's good." We were comfortable in our silence. Enjoying each other's company. I wish it could stay like this forever. "Sora, don't ever change."_

_"Huh?" I got up on my feet and held my hands behind my back._

_"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened and I blinked a couple times after that.

What was that all about? No doubt it was another memory that resurfaced. Lets see... I was there, duh, and I think I was a lot younger this time. Fourteen maybe? I was talking to somebody... Probably Sora. All I can remember was his very red shorts and bewildered blue eyes. And we were talking about... sailing maybe? Why would we be talking about something like that?

I sat up and saw that daylight has already broken. I lazily looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was past ten. I love sleeping in on weekends.

I ate my breakfast in peace and thought more about the dream. The last one was a sunrise, and it looks like I got the opposite this time. But the one thing I do remember is the setting sun. Do they always look like that there? No wonder we wanted to go sailing. The whole thing was just stunning and who knows what's beyond those waters. I wonder if we ever did. Maybe I'll ask Sora today.

I called him after I finished my breakfast and he said he'll meet me outside my building in about ten minutes. I got dressed after we hung up and by the time I stepped outside, I see Sora walking towards me.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. We walked the way (it's not that far away) and thought I should I bring it up.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Did we ever go sailing when we were kids?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and his eyebrow lifted.

"Mind being more specific?" I merely smiled. I explained the dream to him to the best my memory could tell and then he smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember that. The three of us were going to see more of the world (It was Riku's idea, in case you're wondering) and we were really looking forward to it. Problem was that the raft we made didn't make it out fifteen feet from the shore." We both laughed at that like two old friends who haven't seen each other for a while. "So how do you know that, anyway?" he asked after our laughter had died down.

"I saw it in my dream last night. I was with someone, talking about change and our trip."

"Wow, seems like you remember more and more now," he stated and I agreed.

"They started coming back ever since we met. Another thing to write off as a coincidence."

"Yeah. No such thing anymore, right?" I nodded. "I remember that conversation though. It always reminded me that we were growing up." So it was him that I was talking to. Then a thought occured to me that made me feel sad.

"What's the matter?" I heard him ask and he sounded worried.

"I was just thinking, when I saw myself in that dream, she looked young and happy. Very open and fun. Not knowing that she was going to end up in a horrible accident that'll basically ruin her life." My chest fell at that thought and then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at him to see his reassuring smile.

"These kind of things happen to the best of us. I mean, I can't even imagine what you must be going through, but just be happy that you actually survived. That shows true strength." I smiled after he said that. He really knew how to comfort me. I didn't know if it was just the way he is or it's a result for knowing her for so long.

"We're here," I finally said and we stopped. The university was a good distance away and right across the street from us. My heart start to speed up and I was taking hestitant breaths. Lights were flashing in my mind and sounds of feet scrambling.

"Hey, you okay?" I turned to him and he looked worried. I swiftly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I found my legs completely frozen and not wanting to take another step.

"We don't have to continue, we could turn around and-"

"No. I want to do this," I stated and finally got my frozen legs to move enough to continue walking. Albeit a little slower than what I intended. I finally reached the mark where it all happened. A cell phone in my hand... Was I going to call someone? The sound of tires screeching and by the time I looked... I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away as I felt it start to freeze against my skin.

"Liz? Are you all right?" My heart was beating against my chest. I then felt a hand touch my back and I jumped, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Sorry," he quickly apologized and I just shook my head.

"Don't be, I was just..." I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence.

"It's all right. It must be really hard for you, being back here and all." And it was. It really was.

_I think I'll call Sora, _I thought all of a sudden. Why did I think of that? He's standing right next to me. Unless...

"I think I tried to call you that night," I said and he looked surprised at me. Then he walked across the pavement and was looking around.

"The file said that your wallet was never recovered, right?" I nodded. Where was he going with this? "Since this town is built on the mountain side..." He walked down to the steep side of the university and looked down at the snow.

"Sora? You're not thinking about going down there, right?" I placed my fists on my hips while looking sternly at him. Sure enough, he jumped the road fence and slid down the hill. I ran across the street and watched him as he continued down. "Sora! Get back up here!" He continued to ignore me as he started digging through the snow. "Sora! Forget it! Somebody must've found it and is using the credit cards as we speak!"

"If they did, I would've found them sooner!" He yelled up at me and I was taken aback. He did have a point.

"Even so, it's probably buried and it'll take hours to find it!" And I'm not looking to catch the cold any time soon. But he just continued digging from one spot to another. I do have to admit that I admire his persistence. No matter how irrational it may be. But I just continued to stand there and worry over his well being. He has been down there for quite a while and is covered head to toe in snow.

"I found something!" he yelled and my heart raced. But not from deluding me.

"It could be an old shoe or a soda can!" I yelled back as he started climbing up.

"Nope, I found something even better." I reached my hand down to him and he grabbed it. I pulled him up as best as I could while using the fence for support. He pulled himself up and over the wall and finally met pavement. He shook himself from all the snow he collected and handed me the object he found.

"Open it up," he instructed as I took the object and saw that it was... a pink wallet. I swallowed a heavy lump and decided to open it to see a driver's license staring right up at me.

Kairi Marie Heartilly  
5782 Paupu Avenue  
Main, Destiny Islands

I wiped away the dirt and dead leaves from the photo to see myself as I looked then. I couldn't believe it... All this time I thought it was stolen and as it turns out, the police weren't looking hard enough. Or that it was too dark when it happened that they couldn't find it. Classes did have to continue after all. But I just find it unbelievable that Sora actually found it. Wait, how'd he know so fast?

"Sora... this-"

"I recognized it immediately. I did give it to you for your birthday some years back. I'm just surprised how durable it is." I smiled as he said it. Honestly, I don't know anyone who would go as far as he did. Just to recover something simple. But to me, and it looks like him too, this was the greatest treasure that he had ever found.

* * *

We made our way to the nearest sandwich shop and had our lunch in there. I called up Doctor Ansem and asked if it were possible to have a DNA test to verify my true identity. Even though I don't think I need it, it would be great to show to my family that it really is me. He agreed and that he had an opening around two hours passed noon. He also said that he'll get started right away after I gave him my true name and where I lived before. Everything'll be done over the computer so it should take no longer than a half hour to do a comparison.

"Well, I have another doctor's appointment in three hours," I told him and smiled.

"Great. I can't wait until you come home," he said in between sandwich bites.

"Home?" I asked. A realization dawned on me.

"Yeah y'know, the Islands? Where your friends and family live?" I never thought about it. For the last two years, Twilight Town has been my home. "What's the matter?" He must've noticed that my face fell.

"Sora..." I started. "I don't think I can come home."

* * *

***Gasps* What are you talking about?! We'll just have to see in the next chapter. ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My heart literally stopped after she said it. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"I have a life here, Sora. I can't just abandon everything to go with you," she told me and I looked at her like she were insane.

"But, what about your family? And friends? Everybody misses you there." I saw her face turn even more sad (if that was possible.)

"And I can't say that I miss them too. I know it sounds terrible, but... I've got friends here too. And a job and a promising career. I can't run away from that." She had me at a loss for words.

"You could do everything back home. Get a job and continue your career-"

"As a lawyer?" she interrupted me, she's starting to angry now. "Seriously, I can't see myself doing that for the rest of my life. Hell I was probably on the verge of screaming my head off when I was there!"

I let out a sigh. She probably didn't realize that she was right on the nose when she said that. Kairi was always studying until the sun rose and drank coffee like it was water. To be honest, she had me worried for a long while. Despite her sweet tooth, she was running out of energy almost all the time. Even to the point where she started looking really sick. Broke my heart to see that. She kept insisting that she was fine, she must've known that she couldn't fool me.

However, the Kairi that sits before me... She's a completely different person. I don't mean that she's 'Liz Swann' but a different Kairi. One that's so much stronger and has been through a great ordeal. She even has a new life, and... as much as it kills me to say, I can't interrupt that.

"You're right." She looked taken aback. Probably expected me to fight more. "I can't rip you out of this. But..." I started thinking of everyone again. "You have to at least visit. Let everyone know that you're okay and that you're... happy," I added with a defeated tone. She gave a sympathetic look, not to mention contemplative. Must be thinking it over.

"When the test proves that I'm Kairi," she started. "Then I'll come back for a visit." She added with a smile and I think my heart soared. Sure it's a visit but at least it was something.

"So, what kind of career are you having now?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"For now, I'm working the morning shift at a restaurant not too far from my apartment, after that I head to the elementary school as a student teacher." Teacher?

"So you're becoming a teacher?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. You should see the kids in the class I'm in. They're absolutely adorable," she gushed.

"That explains the drawings on your fridge," I noted. Yeah, I pay attention.

"What, you thought that I drew them?" she sent me a playful look and I smiled back.

"Nah, you're worse than that." She gave a mock gape and reached across to punch me on the shoulder. I feigned the pain and she looked triumphant. She even punches like Kairi.

"How dare you, my sister's an artist y'know." Oh she's pulling _that _card now

"Yeah, but you're definitely not your sister." I got another punch out of that and we ended up laughing until we left the shop.

* * *

Man, that was the shortest/longest three hours of my life. We went back to her place as I told her I also have a call to make and that I think she should listen in. I searched for the number and put it on speaker and we heard it ring at least three times.

"What's up, Sora?" I heard Riku's voice answer and she looked quizzically at me.

"Riku, I'd like you to meet someone. Say hi to him," I told her and she put a smile on her smile.

"Hi Riku," she said and silence fell after that. Something tells me that he's flabbergasted.

"I-Is that... Kairi?" I knew it. I just wish I could see his face.

"I hope so," she answered with a laugh at the end.

"Huh? Sora, what'd I tell you about kidnapping?" We both laughed at that.

"Don't worry, he's not holding me for ransom." I laughed at that one.

"You're Kairi, all right. Only you can _actually _defend him."

"Hey!" I exclaimed and I heard her laugh beside me. So then we filled him in on what's been happening and what was to come. He made agreeing noises every now and then.

"Wow, sounds like you went through something. I'm really sorry... uh..." Something tells me he was struggling with her name. Couldn't say I blame him, I've been pretty careful myself.

"It's Liz, but you can call me Kairi if it makes you feel better," she said, surprising me and I think Riku as well.

"Believe me, I'd like to call you Kairi, just not until the test is done. But it seems to me it's pretty definitive now, huh?" We both agreed to that. So then we started going on with stories of our childhood together and she laughed at all the funny parts. I don't know about Riku, but this feels exactly like old times.

Soon after, Riku had to hang up and let everyone know what the deal is. After that, it's been slow. Sure we continued to poke fun and flirt (like old times) but then we came to realize the moment of truth was just a paper slip away. We came in about ten minutes early (she asked me to accompany her, as a 'witness' as she put it) and I watched her fill out the clipboard and handed it to the nurse. We waited patiently for this doctor to come into the room and while we waited, she told me about her old doctor. She mostly complained that he was easily ripping her off and I asked her if he was the one that gave her her new name. She said that he didn't and I let out a sigh of relief.

Otherwise, I would've gotten on the plane to Jolly Ol' England and punched his lights out.

The doctor came in eventually and introduced himself to me.

"Ms. Swann has told me that you were the one that identified her." I nodded and he took a blood sample from her (with a large needle...) and he left us alone for a while.

So now we were patiently waiting. Well... truth be told, I was pacing the room while she was fidgeting with her bracelets.

"Do you pace when you get nervous?" I stopped and looked at her. She was smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back at her, almost thanking her with it.

"I never really thought about it," I told her and she nodded.

"Sora?" she sounded a little strained and I stood before her.

"Yeah?" I answered and she looked fearful.

"What if it turns out that I'm not Kairi? That I'm just some look-a-like that-" I grabbed her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, I know that you are. I knew the second I saw you, remember?" she smiled but then it faltered.

"But Sora... what's going to happen though? That I'm not Kairi. Will you... What're you going to do?" Wow, I've never even thought about it. What _am_ I going to do? I was so sure that it was Kairi that I never gave it a second thought. But, everything fits. Starting from her habits, the dreams she had, even the wallet I found. It all points to her.

"We'll take it as it comes," I responded and squeezed her hands again. She squeezed back. Then we heard the door open and we saw Doctor Ansem come in with the clipboard in hand. We both watched him with baited breaths as he looked at us.

"Ms. Swann, I have received the sample from the hospital in Destiny Islands. Would you like the results?"

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

Then, he gave it to us.

* * *

**Ooooo... evil cliffhanger. So, what do you think? Is it really Kairi? Or just a look-a-like?**

**We'll just have to find out in the next chapter. XD  
**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_-And who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard.  
Or maybe, it has already begun._

I woke up with the sun splashing through the blinds. I blinked a few times from the temporary blindness. I didn't want to leave the comfort that was my bed but... I lazily slipped out of the bed and opened the blinds more. The snow was all gone now and the trees were covered in green. Even some bloomed with dazzling flowers. I saw a couple song birds fly by and I let on a smile at the sight. Spring is definitely the season of new beginnings.

I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast (bacon and eggs,) thoughts lingering for the last two months. It was quite a journey that I thought I would never take. Mostly because of him. He was wonderful. Supporting me every step of the way. I couldn't possibly ask for anybody better.

Then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, making me jump out of my skin. I relaxed once I felt butterfly kisses along my neck. Making me giggle.

"That tickles," I said while trying to put the bacon on the paper towel covered plate, but he just kept on kissing me. He made a grunting noise, no way I can continue with breakfast now. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked, very lamely.

"Starving," he grumbled and I had to laugh at him.

"Then you won't be fed unless you stop now." As if on cue, he pulled away and I heard his bare feet moving towards the oven and the sound of knobs turning. "You don't have to help out, you know."

"Yeah, but I want to," he replied as he got the pan out and placed it on the stove. "Besides, you gotta get use to it anyway."

"How do you mean?" I asked with a smile. Knowing the answer.

"Y'know, since we're getting married." He sent me a sly smile and I returned it. My thumb instinctively rubbed against the band on my left ring finger. I just love it when he says that.

"Y'know how to make a girl smile, don't you?" I asked as he made his way toward me. Placing his hands both sides of me on the counter. Trapping me with his stare.

"This one anyway." I smiled up at him and then he leaned down to kiss me. I returned it with equal fervor. He tastes so sweet. He let go all too soon as he went for the eggs and went back to the stove. "So what's on your agenda today?" he asked as I finally got out of my trance.

"Lets see... breakfast shift, school, therapist, home," I named off the top of my head. The doctor recommended a better therapist and, for once, I was getting better results. The memories have been pouring in like crazy now and she actually recommended I keep a dream diary which has been working wonders. All the while, reminding me how crazy I am about the guy who's frying the eggs now.

"How about putting in 'date' in between therapist and home?" he suggested and I had to giggle at him.

"Sure, sounds like I'm gonna need it anyway." I saw his wide smile and it made me melt on the inside.

"By the way," he started. "Riku called yesterday, says that he's gonna be visiting this weekend."

"Visiting or apartment hunting?" I joked and he let out a snort.

"I'd say both." I smiled. It's always good to see Riku, as well as his attempts to get closer to us. We love him for it and we can't exactly blame him. After all, he _is _the best man. "By the way, are you ever gonna microwave the bacon?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked at the still sitting bacon on the plate. I quickly covered them with another paper towel and set it in the microwave for five minutes. Then I heard him laugh and I turned to him.

"What's funny?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Just that you're cute when you're in a hurry." I blushed as I quickly forgotten how well he knew me. But then I smiled, it's because he knows me so well that I'm over the moon for him. I then wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his back.

"I love you, Sora."

"Love you too, Kairi."

THE END

* * *

**That's it. I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Until next time. :D**


End file.
